castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Forge
As of 2012-10-02, it was RUMORED that the amulet Heart of Abomination has forging slots. --Vaprak (talk) 21:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : I can 100% confirm this is false, sorry. Guildmate has it and there's no slots. -Newershadow 04:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Ditto, as I strongly suspected. --Vaprak (talk) 18:03, October 5, 2012 (UTC) i forged a rune to my lava flow cleaver then mistakingly in achemy used the clever to make boots , now with the cleaver gone i cant salvage the rune off , to use it on another weapon ? will i have to get the lava flow cleaver again now ??karen I can't tell The page is unclear: When Salvaging a forged item, what is destroyed and what is kept? I was originally under the impression that Runes are left as is at their current level, and weapons are kept and the only other thing involved are the Gems or w/e they're called. Do you lose 1 copy of a weapon if you salvage it, or not? Could the article be updated to be more specific of what items stay, the state they stay in, and what items are lost and specifics in general? I've unforged a lavaflow cleaver, so I know you don't lose the item completely, but did I lose a copy of that weapon and not notice? Thanks for any help. Blaze55555 (talk) 20:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : All weapons are persistent: the only thing that changes when you salvage is is anything that is forged onto it, and of that, only any gem enhancements are lost. It's more of a reset button for the gems than anything else, though it's destructive in that you won't be able to get the gem back. -Newershadow 22:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Kanbe + Gaia Armor The monthly special oracle general, Kanbe has an armor, Gaia Armor, which has stats of 25/25 but isn't on the list. 25 + 25 = 50; Genesis sword is on the list, and I own 6 so I can confirm that a weapon which adds to exactly 50 stats can be forged, so I don't see why Kanbe's armor can't be... can anyone confirm that it can or cannot be forged? Also please look at my other topic as no one has responded to it ever, yet... thanks to anyone who reads this and helps me out. Blaze55555 (talk) 21:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) : While the list on this page does have many of the forgeable items, several are bound to slip through the cracks. The 50 stat rule exists as a sort of catch-all for situations like this - if it's not in the list but does have enough stats, it will have a slot if it's a weapon or an armor. Most likely, it just hasn't been edited in by anyone, since with the wide variety of pages here, several are bound to be overlooked when new content is added. -Newershadow 22:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) forge at the bottom of my forge page are two slots, mine says locked gem slots, what do i need to unlock them ???? 07:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC)